Kalia: Water-Bender
by Loveableheart
Summary: Katara isn't the only water-bender to travel with an Avatar. During one of the first attacks on the water-nation, Kalia is taken prisoner and finds herself trying to escape. Once she manages it, she joins the Avatar and a few friends in a different journey to beat the fire nation's tirade. Will they survive? .:I don't own Avatar:.


"Kalia, hurrey up with that water!"

"I'm trying!" I yell back to my mother, Calra. Dipping the vase into the ice-filed stream, I lift it out, cold water dripping onto my soft mittens.

Trudging back over the snow-bank, I make my way through our village towards my family's tent. Pushing the flap away, I walk into the warm place and pour the cold water into a pot.

My six-year old sister, Calra, dumps some carrots, lettuce, meat, and beets into the stew while father lights the wood underneath it.

"Mama, will you play now?" Calra asks mother, tugging on her coat.

Mother sighs. "I have to cook, little raindrop. Mer, can you go play with her outside for a bit?"

Father smiles slightly. "I can't, I'm sorry. I have to meet with the Chief. Later I will, okay?" He leans down and tickles my sister who shrieks, giggling. When he stops, he waves, grabbing his bag and walks out towards the center of our village.

"Kalia, why don't you play with your sister?" Mother asks giving me a look that's so stern, I know I can't talk my way out of it.

"Fine, fine... Let's go Cal," I say slowly.

My sister grins. "Great!"

Tearing out of our little home, she runs into the open, scooping snow up and tossing it into the air. When she see's me step into the white fluff, she grabs my hand and pulls me towards the small river to the right where kids like to jump on the ice-chunks and people practice bending.

"Look!" She cires, pointing towards a group of children a little older than me by about a year, so 15, waterbending. Large streams of water glide from the river, guided by their hands in a practiced movement. Flowing through the air, it glitters in front of the sun as they move it into patterns- snakes, dragons, serpent... Anything that may entertain the little ones watching.

Suddenly, I'm nervous to bend. I'm not as good them, because I don't spend a lot of time practicing.

"Let's go!" Calra shrieks, pulling me by my sleeve towards the river. Sitting down, she nods. "Go ahead."

"Uh..." I can feel some of the other kids watching me, seeing if I'm going to be able to. Biting my lip, I set my feet apart, and breath out. Moving my hands up, I envision the water rising from the river, and relax, as if the water was in my veins. Slowly, a small amount rises up from the current and Calra laughs with glee beside me. A boast of confidence makes my head go big, and I try to swirl the water together, and make an orb. In the middle, I loose focus and the water shakes before bursting and falling back into the strea.

"That's okay, Kalia," I hear my sister say softly as I try to ignore the snickers from the other kids. "You'll get it. Focus on the waves."

Taking another breath, I focus on the moon, how it pulls and pushes in perfect rhythm. With force, I push the invisible ocean forward, imagining great waves crashing up on eachother only to be pulled back by my gloved hands. The river near me stops rushing and begins rocking back and forth, looking like a mini sea infront of us.

Calra cheers and I force the current up, and a sheet of thin water rushes up to about my height, and I stand on one foot with my ahnds raised, looking at the mirror infront of.

A few kids grin, staring at my beautiful piece of art I'm surprised I created, even though it pales in comparison to theirs.

A loud crash makes us all jump, and the water falls back into the river, getting washed away.

Another loud boom and suddenly black snow falls from the sky.

"What in the world?" Calra gets up, and catches some flakes in her hand. "Why is this snow warm? And grey?"

"It's flaking..." Another girl says, showing her younger brother.

"Look!" Someone shouts, pointing towards the ocean just barely seen across a snow-bank.

My heart stops. Large fire-nation ships charge through the ice-chunks, large plumes of black snow billowing from the steam pillars. Another boom echoes sounds and a large fireball crashes into the white blanket of snow, smoldering and turning the snow black.

"Ash..." Calra whispers. She stares at her hand, and suddenly her face is paler than the snow "Kalia!"

"Run!" I shout. A large shake makes all of us topple, and I notice many of the boats have already docked and it's soldiers are running towards their, their uniforms standing out.

"Run!" the children around us scream, getting up. The village about fifty-meters away is crazed with parents trying to find their children, trying to run. Water-benders and soldiers prepare themselves to defend our village, and I find my mouth dry.

There's a scream from beside me, and the older girl I know who one of the best benders is struck to the ground, tangled in a net. It begins raking eer backwards, and I notice it's connected to the hands of a soldier, who aren't ten feet away.

"Help!" she screams, her claws digging rows into the snow.

A few boys rush forward, and try to bend the net away, only to get caught inside it themselves. More benders begin to fight the fire, and suddenly it's hot red all around us.

Calra runs ahead of me, and then a voice screams her name.

Turning around, it's her best friend who can bend as well, crying as soldier physical drags her.

"No!" Calra yells, changing direction. I try to catch her hood, but she rushes at the man and is before she can reach him, he throws fire at her. She screams, trying to protect herself but another hits her across the head.

I find myself rushing at them. Strength from I don't know where flows through me, and before I know it, I've created a large pool of water, and smash it into the guard who hurt her.

"Bender!" Another shouts, and before I can move, I find ropes of another net across my head. It pulls back, and suddenly I'm desperate.

I try to stop it, but I can't. "Mother!" I scream at the top of my lungs, staring at the village and back at Calra's still body lying in the snow. "Father! Help!"

Then I realize... I'm just another lost voice in this mess. Every adult and child caught in these things are screaming for help too. I'm another girl dressed in blue, grey, brown, white, and black. My dark hair and tan skin doesn't look any different.

Suddenly I go from snow to metal, and I find myself being pulled onto a ship. The village seems so small now, but I see a small dot rushing towards us, among many and wonder if it's one of my parents who didn't reach me or my sister in more.

Crying and screaming echoes from around me as people are dragged, pulled, and carried down the metal hall lined with sconces only to be down another, and into a large room lined with cages.

I see Calra's best friend, limp in the arms of a soldier.

The guard pulling me cuts the net open, and I find myself trying to run. Before I can, he grabs me and with such force I gasp, throws me into a cage, clamming the door. My head smashes against the bars, and I find my vision tilting as I'm suddenly on the ground, watching people lay on the ground of their cages as well, or cry, or hit the bars.

Splayed out, I let my eyes droop, and hope that maybe when I wake up... This nightmare will be over.


End file.
